Tricolor's Triangle
Tricolor's Triangle is a fan-made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. Premise Tricolor tries to admit her love to Barkerville, causing Tony the Artist to become extremely jealous of Barkerville and accuse Tricolor of cheating. Plot Part One (Tony the Artist is painting a portrait of Tricolor. Tricolor enters.) Tony the Artist: Ah! Bellisimo! My painting is almost complete! Tricolor: Tony? (Tony the Artist turns around and sees Tricolor) Tony the Artist: Hello, Tricolor. How are you today? Tricolor: I'm fine. But, there is something I have to tell you. Tony the Artist: What is it, mia cara(My darling)? Tricolor: My heart belongs to another. (Tony the Artist pauses for a moment. He then laughes) Tony the Artist: Surely, you must be kidding. Tricolor: No, Tony. I'm not. (Tony the Artist frowns.) Tony the Artist: Then, who are you in love with? Tricolor: Barkerville. I hope you understand. (Tricolor leaves. Tony the Artist gets extremely angry and smashes the portrait to pieces.) Tony the Artist: I will not stand for this! That monocle wearing heart-breaker will pay! (Later, Barkerville, Beamer, Cooler, Elaine, and Marcus are enjoying lunch.) Beamer: Hey, Barky. Can you pass the scones, please? Barkerville: Yes, Beamer. (Tony the Artist enters. His face is red.) Barkerville: (Noticing Tony the Artist) Hello, Amintore. Is there something wrong? Tony the Artist: Si! You! Barkerville: Me? Is there something in my teeth? (Tony the Artist hollers at Barkerville in Italian.) Cooler: Is he yelling at Barkerville in Italian? Beamer: I'll translate what he says. (Tony the Artist pantomimes dancing with Tricolor while he continues his shouting) Beamer: He says "You wolf in Pound Puppy's clothing! How dare you interfered with my love for Tricolor?!". (Tony the Artist then grabs Barkerville by the collar as his shouting continues.) Beamer: "Do you have any idea how much I love her?! You got a lot of nerve hitting on my girlfriend!" (Tony the Artist then knocks Barkerville's hat off and stomps on it while he continues yelling.) Beamer: "I'll see that you never lay your slimy paws on Tricolor! You'll see!" (Tony the Artist then kicks Barkerville's hat aside and continues his screaming.) Beamer: (To Tony the Artist, shocked) Whoa! Watch your language! Cooler: What did he say? Beamer: You don't want to know. Tony the Artist: Hmph! (He then leaves. Barkerville then picks up his hat and fixes it.) Barkerville: My word. What was his problem? Beamer: I think it should be obvious. He thinks you're trying to take Tricolor away from him. Barkerville: What?! That's ridiculous. I do not have an interest in finding a partner. Marcus: Come to think of it, it's probably no wonder why Tricolor was acting strange toward you, soldier. (Tricolor enters) Tricolor: Barkerville, I have something to tell you. I... I... Um... (Tricolor blushes) Barkerville: Is something wrong, Miss Tricolor? Tricolor: I love... Oh! (Tricolor leaves) Barkerville: (Taking his hat off and scratch his head.) Now this is not making any sense. First, Amintore went ballistic on me and then Miss Tricolor acted like she's in love with me. Cooler: I guess this isn't the first triangle the pound dealt with one time. (Later, Holly is brushing Bright Eyes' hair after she gave her a bath. Tony the Artist bursts in.) Tony the Artist: Signorina Connor! (Holly and Bright Eyes notice Tony the Artist.) Holly: What's wrong, Tony? Tony the Artist: In case you didn't know, that wolf, Barkerville, is stealing my love and Tricolor is cheating on me! I demand that you give both of them termination slips! Holly: You must be mistaken, Tony. Barkerville would never do that. (Tony the Artist grumbles in Italian.) Tony the Artist: Earlier, Tricolor told me that she broke up with me so that she can get closer and closer to that no good, tea-sipping wolf! They must be punished! Holly: Well, I'm not sure about that. After all, Barkerville is a gentleman. Tony the Artist: Gentlemen, my eye! I'll catch him and Tricolor in the act! (Tony the Artist storms off.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Holly. I've never seen Tony that upset before. Holly: Neither have I, Bright Eyes. Neither have I. (Later, Barkerville is practicing his lines at his doghouse.) Barkerville: Miss Tricolor, I know that you are interested in me, but I have a confession for you. (Takes off his hat) I am not interested in romance and I hope that you and Amintore be a happily married couple with puppies. (Thinks for a moment) No. Too modest. (Meanwhile, Tricolor is practicing her lines at her doghouse.) Tricolor: Barky, I love you. (Shaking her head) No. That won't do. (Someone is banging on the door.) Tricolor: I wonder who that could be? (Tricolor opens the door and an upset Tony the Artist is standing in the doorway.) Tony the Artist: Why? Tricolor: Why what? Tony the Artist: Why would you do this to me?! You are my love of my life! The apple of my eye! The color of my rainbow! Tricolor: Tony, it's not what you think. Tony the Artist: (Mimics her in Italian) Well, I know exactly what it is! I cannot believe that you would on cheat me! (Tricolor starts to cry.) Tony the Artist: Spare me the crocodile tears. I hope you and Barkerville are banished from the pound forever! Arrivederci, you heart-breaker! (Tony the Artist storms out and slams the door behind him. Tricolor goes to her bed and lies on her back as she sobs.) Part Two (During dinner time, the Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, the Staff Members, and the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are eating. Barkerville has a confused look on his face, Tricolor is crying, and Tony the Artist is eating furiously.) Beauregard: Dad? Uncle Tony? Cooler and Tony: Yes, Beauregard? Beauregard: What's wrong with Tricolor, Barkerville, and Tony the Artist? (Tony and Cooler exchange uneasy looks at each other.) Cooler: Um... It's hard to explain, Beau. And it may be inappropriate for you. Tony: Your dad's right, Beauregard. It's best if you'd rather not know. Beauregard: I wonder if there's something odd going around. No, there isn't. Then again, something odd is going on! No, it isn't! Yes, it is! Oh! I'm so confused! Tony the Artist: (Looking at Tricolor, Thinking) Look at her. She's pulling the fake crying act. Soon, everybody in this place will be like "Mama mia! Poor Tricolor is feeling bad!" and they'll be kissing her feet. (He then glares at Barkerville) And he's pretending as if he's not interested in her. Pfft! Pretty soon, they'll be kissing each other until they can't breathe. It's sickening! (Casey and Charlemange notice Tricolor crying.) Casey: What's the matter, Tricolor? Tricolor: I... I don't want to talk about. Charlemange: (Whispering to Casey) I think there's another spat going on around here. Casey: Do you think so, Charlemange? Charlemange: Yep. Why else would Tricolor be crying, Tony the Artist being angry, and Barkerville acting like he's not sure what to do? Casey: Not sure. Barkerville: (Thinking) My word. This is starting to get out of hand. (Looking at Tony the Artist and Tricolor) Amintore is giving me the evil eye and Miss Tricolor is crying. Maybe I should be gentle with them so that things won't go from bad to worse. Tony the Artist: (Thinking) You'll be sorry for this, Barkerville. I'll make you pay for stealing my girlfriend. (Looking at Tricolor) And that goes for you too. (Later, Tony the Artist is painting a picture. Momo enters.) Momo: Hello, Tony. What are you painting? (Tony the Artist shows Momo a painting of himself crying and Tricolor and Barkerville laughing at his misery.) Momo: Why would you paint something depressing like this? Tony the Artist: In case you haven't notice, Tricolor has broken my heart and Barkerville is hitting on my girlfriend. Believe me, I am highly upset! Momo: Tricolor is cheating on you? Nonsense! She would never do a thing like that. Tony the Artist: Oh yeah? Earlier, Tricolor told me that her heart belongs to Barkerville! Momo: She did? Tony the Artist: Yes! I'll see that Barkerville and Tricolor are banished from the pound indefinitely. Momo: Tony, that's not a nice thing to say. Tony the Artist: It may not be nice, Momo. But, it shall be done! (A while later, Barkerville, Cooler, and Holly are sitting in the pound building's living room. Holly is rubbing Cooler's stomach and Barkerville as a depressed look on his face. Worry Wart and Twitchia rush in.) Twitchia: Holly, Cooler, Barky! Someone took two termination slips from the office! Cooler: (Shocked) Whoa! How did that happen? Worry Wart: We don't know, but someone must have snuck into the office and pulled out two termination slips from the desk. Barkerville: You don't suppose if... (Barkerville has a horrified look on his face.) Barkerville: I just remembered! Earlier, Amintore threatened me to stay away from Miss Tricolor. Twitchia: You don't suppose he took the termination slips, do you? Barkerville: Yes! He's going to have me and Tricolor banished from the pound! I have to tell Miss Tricolor that I'm not interested in her and fast! (Later, Tricolor is pacing around her doghouse with a worried look on her face.) Tricolor: I can't understand. I thought Tony would be taking this better. (Howler is heard howling. He rushes to her.) Tricolor: What's the matter, Howler? Howler: Someone took two termination slips from Holly's office! Tricolor: Oh no! Do you know who's going to get banished from the pound? Howler: I've heard that you and Barkerville are going to get banished! Tricolor: Banished?! This can't be happening! Who would get me and Barky banished? Howler: I don't know, but I heard someone say "I'll make them pay for breaking my heart!". (Tricolor has a shocked look on her face.) Tricolor: Oh no! Tony! (Tricolor rushes out of the house.) Howler: Aroo! Wait for me! Part Three (At Tony the Artist's house, Tony the Artist is seen carrying two termination slips. Tears are dripping from his eyes.) Tony the Artist: It must be done! Revenge shall be mine! (Tony the Artist goes to his desk and sets the termination slips down.) Tony the Artist: (Bitterly) Break my heart, will they? They won't get away with this! (Just as Tony the Artist was about to write down Barkerville and Tricolor's names, the termination slips fly out the window and Tony the Artist chases the papers. Gamma is seeing using his telekinetic powers to keep the slips away from Tony the Artist. Everyone else(except Barkerville and Tricolor) enter.) Tony the Artist: What is going on here? Cooler: Tony, we know how you feel about the whole incident, but banishing Barkerville and Tricolor won't make things right. Tony the Artist: But, Cooler, Barkerville stole my true love! (Barkerville is sitting on a couch trying to relax from the ordeal. Tricolor comes in.) Tricolor: Barkerville, I have a confession to make. Barkerville(somewhat uncomfortable): Yes? (Tricolor sits on the couch with him.) Tricolor: I know I've been acting kind of hostile to you in the past. And I want to say... Barkerville: (Thinking) What should I do? I know! I'll tell her that I'm not interested. Well, here I go. Tricolor: You see, for years I've always thought I would never find someone to settle down with and start a life with. So, I've been depressed for a while but when I first saw you, the joy came back to me. Because of you. Barkerville(uneasy): Miss Tricolor, I... Tricolor: Wait, Barky. What I'm trying to say is...well...I like you and I'd really like to marry you. (Tricolor holds Barkerville's hand and rests her head against his chest. Barkerville puts on a guilty look, then smiles as he strokes her hair.) Barkerville: (Thinking) She really does love me. But I've got to tell her the truth. (Aloud) Miss Tricolor... I have a confession. Tricolor: Yes? Barkerville: I...I'm not interested. Tricolor: (Surprised) You're not? Barkerville: I know that you have feelings towards me and I think you're a very fine member of the Pound and a great teammate, but strangely, I don't have any romantic attractions to any dog. Not even some of canine actresses you see on TV. Besides, there's some one else who has his heart set on you. Tricolor: Really? Who? Barkerville: Amintore. He loves you more than anything in the entire universe. But over these past few days, he's been pretty upset about all this. I think you better go talk to him. I'll go with you if you want. (Meanwhile, the others are holding Tony the Artist back in order to keep him from putting Barkerville and Tricolor's names on the termination slips.) Tony the Artist: (Hollering) Let me go! Let me go! Holly: Tony, try to control yourself. Cooler: Holly's right. You keep stressing yourself, you'll get a stroke. Tony the Artist: I don't care! Get out of my way! I'll get those heart-breaking cretins if I have to tear my way out! Now let me go! Antonio: Amintore, it's not worth it, now control yourself. Tony the Artist: NO! (Barkerville and Tricolor enter.) Tony the Artist: (Seething with rage) YOU! Tricolor: Tony, I was wrong. (Tony the Artist mimics her in Italian.) Tony the Artist: Don't give me that. What does he have that I don't? A fancy schmancy monocle? A life time's supply of caviar and tea? A snobby British accent? If you don't answer, then you can kiss this puppy pound goodbye. And that goes for your "true love" too. Tricolor: But Barkerville said he's not interested. (Tony starts to mimic her in Italian, but catches himself.) Tony the Artist: Come again? Barkerville: You see, Amintore, I have no interest in Miss Tricolor. I had little idea why she was acting crazy whenever I show up. Amintore, it's you who she loves. Not me. (Tony the Artist tears up.) Tony the Artist: You mean...? Tricolor: Yes. You are the true love of my life. (Tony the Artist hangs his head and rubs his arm.) Tony the Artist: I'm sorry, Tricolor. I was an idiot to behave like I did. I can't apologize enough. I'm the one who should be banished from the Pound. I don't mind if anyone of you never spoke to me again. And I don't blame all of you if you label me as a horrible monster. I'm sorry to you, too, Barky. (Tricolor walks up to Tony the Artist and hugs him.) Tony the Artist: Tricolor, I love you. Will you forgive me? Tricolor: Of course. Tony the Artist: Thank you. (Tony the Artist then takes a small box out of his pants pocket.) Tony the Artist: I've waited for this moment for a long time. So, Tricolor... (He opens the box. Inside is a diamond ring.) Tony the Artist: Will you marry me? Tricolor: I will. Tony the Artist: Mama mia! This is the greatest day in my life! (At Tricolor and Tony the Artist's wedding…) King: (To Tony the Artist) Do you, Amintore Raphael de Pastel, take Tricolor for your lawfully wedded wife? Tony the Artist: I do. King: Do you, Tricolor, take Tony as your lawfully wedded husband? Tricolor: Yes. King: Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. (Tony the Artist puts the ring on Tricolor's finger.) King: Let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Amintore Raphael de Pastel! (All cheer. After the wedding, Cooler and Barkerville are congratulating Tony the Artist and Tricolor.) Barkerville: I'm happy that you two are married. Tony the Artist: Barkerville, mio amico, I still can't apologize enough for the way I acted. I mean, I let my anger get the better of me. Barkerville: Don't blame yourself, Amintore. All is forgiven. Tony the Artist: Well, I guess that's true. Cooler: Say, there's a wedding party going on at the Puppy Power Cafe. Wanna join us? Tony the Artist: What do you think, Tricolor sweetie? Tricolor: I think it's time to party! (At the Puppy Power Cafe, everyone is celebrating. As the others play music, Tricolor and Tony the Artist are seen dancing with each other.) Momo: I'm glad Tony and Tricolor are married. Chew Chew: I wonder if they'll have puppies? Cooler: I think it's too early to think about that. Drumstick: Yeah. You have to give them some time before they have puppies. (Tony the Artist and Tricolor to finish dancing.) Tony the Artist and Tricolor: Bellisimo! (Everyone else applauds as Tony the Artist and Tricolor hug each other.) The End Bloopers As Tony the Artist goes to his doghouse with the termination papers, he bumps into his door, which is supposed to be open. The director asks Tony the Artist if he's okay and he replies "Yes. Let's try again.". Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, Karl Stoneheart uses an ocarina to brainwash all the young puppies into causing trouble. Find out how our heroes will stop Karl Stoneheart in The Pied Plunderer of Poundsville or Ocarina of Trouble. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Tricolor indecisive about who she'll marry as the subtitles read "Another Love Triangle? Who will Tricolor marry?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Barkerville Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist